


Cellmates

by clarency



Series: Old Friends [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes, Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnficent Seven AU: Immortal, Old Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You came, you saw and you got really pissed off drunk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmates

“Now haven’t we been here before?” Carter drawled and then smiled widely. “Oh wait, no we haven’t. It’s usually you guys on this side of the bars,”

“Watch it Andrew,” Ezra growled lowly while rubbing his pounding head. 

“You came, you saw and you got really pissed off drunk?” Dean guessed, stretching out before leaning on the wall right next to the cell with a smirk visible on his face.

“Now, we already know that they got drunk,” Carter answered before the two men in the prison cell had the chance to defend themselves. “What we don’t know and weren’t told by the police officer at the front is what you did while you were drunk to get yourselves arrested and why we had to pay $1900,”

“And 50 cent,” Dean added.

“And promise to make a huge donation to the police ball in three months and make a absolute promise that you Boss have to make a official apology to the Chief and the three Judges from FBI,” Carter counted on his fingers and then turned to Dean with a questioning eyebrow. “What did I forget?”

“That we needed to pay the candy shop for the ruined Coca Cola Santa,”

“Yeah,” Carter turned to the prison cell now actually upset. “What did that poor Coca Cola Santa ever do to you?”

Ezra blushed at this while Chris just stuck to glare at his two agents and plan their instant demise as soon as he got out of the cell. The two agents had learned by now to interpret his facial expressions, and this one defiantly said that he was planning their demise.

“So before we let you out to get aspirin and hangover treatments, we want to know the entire story on what you guys did,”

“Will never happen,” Chris snarled.

Dean and Carter sighed. Then they opened their mouths to say something when Chris interrupted them.

“If you two don’t let us out here right now, you are going to be very sorry in more ways then one,”

“Weeeeell….” They laughed at the other men’s frustration.

“It’s not Chris you should fear,” Ezra was very serious as he stood up and grabbed the bars with his hands and gave an unidentified look to the two men. “It’s me, because I know all your dirty little secrets,”

The laughter that had echoed through the cell block suddenly stopped.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dean said uncertainly.

“Uh, he would,” Carter that had known Ezra longer then Dean, knew that his teacher was very serious. “I’ll just go and get the guard to let you out,” He finished.

“Very good Andrew,”

Dean suddenly feared being in the same room with the two Immortals and looked after Carter’s retreating form.

“Wait Carter, I’m going with you!”

When they were gone Ezra turned to Chris with a victory smile.

“You owe me $5,”

“That’s because you didn’t give me a chance to scare them,”

“You must be getting old,”

“Ezra…”

“Chris….”

“What do you think they’re going to say when they realise that we didn’t just steal the Coca Cola Santa, but the MnM figure and put in the trunk of their car?”

“Nothing, I hold their secrets in my hands remember?”

The two friends looked at each other seriously before bursting into laughter. 

“You want to do this again next week old friend?”

“Sure, why not and don’t call me old,” Chris glared at Ezra but saw his friend ignoring him.

“Let’s see how long we can make them come and bail us out before they crack,”

“Ezra, those two cracked a long time ago,”

“Not that kind of crack,”

“It’s the same thing,”

“No, it’s not,”

“It is,”

“Not,”

“Is,”

“Not,

“Is,”

“Urhm,” The old police officer that had suddenly entered coughed to get their attention.

“WHAT?” Chris and Ezra yelled in chorus snapping their heads around. 

“I’m suppose to let you out, but it looks like you need to stay in here a bit longer to cool off,”

“Says who?” Chris demanded.

“Those two agents out there that paid me to keep you in here a bit longer,”

They stared at the police officer for a very long time and he fidgeted nervously at their looks.

“Well, you were arguing with each other when I came in here,” He tried to defend himself to why he wasn’t letting them out of the cell just yet.

Chris and Ezra both exchanged looks before they turned to the man tilted their heads and gave the Larabee glare that had made Chris so famous back in Four Corners so long ago.

The police officer became even more nervous at this and looked behind him in hope of having someone else come and take over his task of letting these two men out the cell.

“I’ll go and find someone that gets you out of here. I just remembered that I….I need to pick up my ….garden supplies…” He mumbled and backed slowly towards the door.

“Its winter my good Sir,” Ezra raised a eyebrow in irritation.

“Its supplies for my father Larden,” The officer answered and ran out the door.

Ezra sighed and turned to Chris.

“On the other hand, being sober is the new thing to be,”

“Is that way of saying that you’re cancelling our date next week?” Chris asked and instantly regretted saying the word date since Ezra’s eyes perked up in a dangerous way before he looked at Chris seriously.

“It would have never worked out between the two of us anyway,”

“Ezra…..”

“I mean the two of us are like drifting ships in the sea, never meeting….”

“Ezra!”

“I hear that you are very disappointed in me cancelling, but I can assure you, it’s not you, it’s me…”

“You can bet your cute ass that it’s going to be you if continue that sentence, we’re getting strange looks from the tattooed guy two cells away!”

“He’s just jealous because I got to have you for one night,”

“I’m warning you Ezra!”

“Have anyone told you that you’re beautiful when you’re angry?”

“EZ-RA!”

“I love it how you say my name,”

Two cells away, the tattooed guy sighed jealously over the fight the two love birds were having. He wished he could have love like that.

Two cells away from the tattooed guy, Chris wanted to get out the cell so he could kill Ezra without getting caught for murder.


End file.
